pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style)
Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Angelica Pickles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:Loyal Heart Dog's The Adventures of Cartoon Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG